When a plurality of information processing devices communicate with each other, there is a case in which the data relay device is arranged between the information processing devices. The data relay device is a device for receiving the transmitted data transmitted from the information processing device of a source on a communication path to transfer to the information processing device of a destination.
The data relay device is arranged in order to reduce a communication amount, for example. By compressing the transmitted data transmitted from the information processing device of the source to transfer to the destination by a data relay processing device, an information amount to be transmitted may be reduced. In addition to this, the data relay device is arranged in order to filter so as to prevent inadequate information from being transmitted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-210473
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-135262
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-310662
However, the conventional data relay device has a problem that the time required for the data transmission is long. For example, in a case of the data relay device for compressing the transmitted data to transfer, a compression process is performed and the transmitted data after the compression is transferred to the destination after receiving entire transmitted data, so that the data transmitting time is longer by the compression process.